


A New Pair of Boots

by MeganMoonlight



Series: You Never Know (Dragon Age Prompts) [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Shoes, Zevran Arainai is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Natia Brosca finds a perfect gift for her lover. Now she just has to work up the courage to give it to her.
Relationships: Brosca/Leliana (Dragon Age), Female Brosca/Leliana (Dragon Age), Leliana/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Leliana/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: You Never Know (Dragon Age Prompts) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/413220
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	A New Pair of Boots

Natia Brosca bit her lower lip as she stopped by another stall in the Denerim Market District, looking at the assortment of gloves, boots, satchels, and belts the owner was carefully arranging on the table.

It was still early. The glow of the rising sun covering everything in orange and yellow light made the city look slightly less intimidating in Natia’s eyes, and kind of pretty as well, though she suspected that the novelty of seeing sunrises and sunsets would wear off in time. 

As numerous merchants started to set up their stalls to prepare for another day of work, Natia, who was in the middle of patrolling the streets of Denerim along with Zevran, Wynne, and Leliana, decided that they could use a short break. While Leliana and Wynne had went to see if they could find something warm to eat, Natia was amusing herself by admiring various armors and trinkets.

Majority of people she passed on the way didn’t pay her any attention as they worked, which was just fine with her, honestly. She spotted a number of fancy armors and helmets, well-made swords and shields, and she even managed to talk Gorim into selling her a decent belt for a lower price, before she moved on to the stall with trinkets and accessories.

Among goods sold by Vandra, an older woman whom Natia saw every time she walked to the Gnawed Noble, she found a few lovely amulets.

“May I take a look?” Natia asked the merchant, pointing at the box of jewelry.

“Of course. They arrived just yesterday.”

Picking up a gold amulet with a small ruby embedded in the center, the warrior took a closer look on it.

“This one wards against fire magic,” Vandra said, drawing Natia’s attention. “It was enchanted by mages from the Circle of Montsimmard.”

“It’s beautiful,” Natia put the amulet down carefully. She spent a few more minutes admiring jewelry, when with the corner of her eye, she noticed the merchant placing several pairs of boots on the table.

Most of them seemed to be simple leather or drakeskin boots; all practical, but from the first glance,   
nothing special. Natia was about to walk away from the stall to look for Zevran, but then she saw the older woman unwrap the last pair of boots.

They seemed to be made of leather as well, reddish in color, and decorated with tiny, glistening gems the warrior could not identify from afar. 

Before Natia even considered reaching for them, she heard Vandra say: “You may take a look at them, if you wish.”

The boots were even more gorgeous up close. They were indeed made of leather, definitely a good quality, and the tiny emeralds embedded in the ends of the buckles, and on the sides, made a lovely adornment.

Natia recalled Leliana telling her about her love for shoes, and the Warden instantly started wondering if her lover would like this pair. They were beautiful and well-made, but would they make a good gift?

“I think our bard would appreciate them.”

Flinching, Natia turned her head to see Zevran watching the boots, one corner of his lips pulled up in a smug half-smile. Feeling her cheeks redden, she looked down at the shoes once again, trying not to think about how embarrassing it was to let anyone sneak up on her like that.

“Do you really think so?” The Warden asked after a while, tightening her hold on the boots. “I want to give her something special, but… I’m not good at this, Zevran. I’ve never met anyone like her before.”

“Not only are they beautiful,” Zevran told her, his voice quiet and reassuring as he squeezed her shoulder gently, “but they will also be a gift from you. I am certain she will love them.”

Biting her lower lip once again, Natia considered what her friend just told her. She had given her lover other gifts before, of course, but there was nothing special about them. They had been some trinkets they had found on the way, random things she had thought Leliana would like. This time, though, she wanted to give the other woman something special, to show Leliana just how much she meant to the Warden. It would not be some amulet found in an old, abandoned building, it would be something from _Natia_ herself.

Sighing quietly, the warrior looked at Zevran once more. “You’re right.”

“Of course I am, my friend,” the rogue said, grinning charmingly. “I should probably go look for our lovely companions, then. I will try to stall them, while you wrap these properly.”

As Zevran left in search for Leliana and Wynne, Natia turned to the merchant, holding the shoes protectively against her chest. “I’ll take them. And… and the amulet as well.”

“That would be five sovereigns.”

“Yes, of course.” As Natia handed over the money, she thought of something else she would probably need. “Do you maybe have some cloth I could wrap these in? I don’t want them to get dirty.”

Later, as she walked towards the tavern, where she saw the rest of her party waiting for her, she felt a little bit worried, still not sure if she made the right choice, but also ecstatic, because she couldn’t wait for Leliana to see the boots. All the Warden needed now was a good moment to surprise her lover.

It took Natia three days to pull herself together and talk to Leliana.

They were staying in the Gnawed Noble, and now that they had dealt with bandits harassing the locals, and they could take a day or two to gather their strength before traveling to the Brecilian Forest, Natia could arrange a nice evening for her lover, without having to worry about people bothering them. The gift had been hidden in Zevran’s room to avoid Leliana accidentally finding it, and when the elf retrieved it when Natia asked him to, he offered to keep anyone looking for her away from her bedroom, to give her and Leliana privacy.

Hugging her friend briefly, Natia held the parcel close to her chest and ran to her room. She still had some things to prepare, and it would not take Leliana long to come back from the Chantry, after all.

When an hour later Natia heard the door open, and she saw Leliana walk in, she couldn’t keep a smile off her face. 

The rogue put her bag on the desk and only then did she notice two goblets, a bottle of wine, and a vase full of flowers standing on the small table in the corner of the room.

“Oh, these are lovely!” Leliana walked up to the table to smell the flowers, a small smile appearing on her face as she did so. “Are we celebrating something?”

“Not really,” Natia answered, scratching the back of her neck, watching as Leliana poured the wine into the goblets. “It’s been a while since we had any time for ourselves, so I wanted to do something nice for you.”

As her lover handed her a goblet and sat down on the bed next to her, Natia felt a flush appear on her cheeks. She wanted to say so many things, but every time she worked up the courage to do so, for some reason she ended up taking a sip of wine instead. Clenching fingers of one hand, she licked her lips briefly, and just when she was turning her head to look at the other woman, she felt Leliana’s warm hand squeezing her shoulder.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes. Yes, of course,” Natia bit her lower lip, cursing herself for her cowardice. Why was she so nervous? After all, she was sure of her feelings towards Leliana, and she wanted the rogue to know how cherished she was…

Seeing worry on the other woman’s face was the final straw. Natia shook her head, realizing how silly she was being. Putting her goblet back on the table to avoid spilling the wine, she reached under the pillows, where she had hidden Leliana’s gift.

“I’m sorry,” Natia repeated, tucking a few locks of hair behind one ear, looking down at the bundle she was holding. “I’m just nervous.”

“Why?”

“Because I’m bad at all of… that,” she pointed in the direction of the flowers and the wine. “I want to give you all the nice things; the flowers, the sweets, but I keep second guessing myself, and it’s… really irritating.”

“Well, I don’t think you’re bad at all,” Leliana moved her hand from Natia’s shoulder to tangle their fingers together.

“I love you,” Natia told her, looking Leliana in the eyes as she squeezed her fingers gently. “I wanted to show you that. I hope you will like them. I saw them and I… I just had to buy them for you.”

Handing Leliana the bundle, she watched as the other woman put her drink down and started unwrapping the gift carefully, taking her sweet time, clearly set on torturing Natia some more.

When the gift was finally revealed, the smile on Leliana’s face widened even more, and Natia exhaled, relieved.

“They’re beautiful!” The rogue picked up one boot, running her fingers down the side, from the jeweled buckles to the sole. “They look sturdy, too.”

“I hope they fit.”

Seeing her lover’s delight as she put on the boots calmed Natia down almost instantly. It was heartwarming to see Leliana admire her new shoes from all the angles, and walking around the room to see if they were comfortable, and all the doubts Natia had about giving Leliana the gift vanished from her mind, leaving only joy and contentment in their place.

“So? Are they good?”

Turning around, Leliana knelt on the bed and wrapped her arms around Natia’s shoulders, pressing her lips to the Warden’s forehead. “They’re perfect.”

Soon, they were kissing. Leliana’s warm, soft lips against Natia’s, her hands caressing Natia’s cheeks, her neck, and shoulders, and Natia tightened her hold on Leliana’s waist, not wanting to let go, not even for a second.

“Thank you,” the rogue murmured between kisses, pushing Natia down, so that she ended up lying on top of the Warden. Still caressing the warrior’s face with one hand, she looked her in the eyes. “It was a wonderful surprise.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Natia whispered, before kissing Leliana once more, smiling against her lips. 

As the other woman started unlacing her shirt, Natia lost herself in the feeling of her lover’s warm hands on her body.

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was inspired by the generated prompt: f!Brosca & Leliana - a new pair of boots.
> 
> Enjoy the ficlet!


End file.
